


Morals or Revenge

by PokeThunder



Category: Young Dracula (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeThunder/pseuds/PokeThunder
Summary: After an accident sends his best friend Robin to the hospital, Vlad looks at those responsible and struggles with his dark desire to do something about it. He must decide what is more important, keeping his morals or seeking revenge. Story takes place after Ingrid's transformation in season two.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

_Robin Branagh couldn’t help but think all of this was his fault. He was losing his one and only friend. There had to be a way to stop everything and fix it before it was too late._

* * *

Robin was hanging out with his best friend Vlad like most nights. They did their homework in the great hall while Renfield served whatever he called dinner that evening. Robin started making a point to eat something before going to Vlad’s and would always bring something for his friend so he would have something to eat other than cornflakes. 

The Count lounged on his throne reading the paper with a glass of blood in his hand and Ingrid was out with her breather boyfriend, Will.

For a vampire family, it was a pretty normal night for them. 

Once they finished their homework Robin turned to Vlad and said “So you want to watch a movie upstairs?” 

“He can’t tonight,” the Count interrupted. “He has training.” 

Vlad rolled his eyes. “He means forcing me to kill a rabbit,” he whispered to Robin. 

Robin nodded understanding there was no way that would ever happen. 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Vlad spoke up. 

“See you,” Robin gathered his things and walked out the front gate when he heard something shift to his left. He turned and thought he saw something run along the side of the building.

“Ingrid?” He called. No answer. “Ingrid, this isn’t funny.” Ever since Ingrid turned 16 he became a bit more on edge when she was around. He knew Vlad would never let her do anything to him, but then he wasn’t always around Vlad.

Robin walked over to where he heard the sound. “Ingrid?” He said again. Something shifted in the bushes and jumped out at him. Robin’s heart skipped a beat but he managed to keep his composure. It was only a squirrel. 

Robin couldn’t help but laugh at himself. He turned back to walk home and felt something tug his ankle. 

A trap! 

He fell over onto his stomach and felt something sharp stab his left side. He yelled out and tried to prop himself up on his elbow. He saw a stake lodged between his ribs. Blood poured out and he could feel himself about to faint. 

As he drifted he heard someone call his name.

He couldn’t answer, only groan. 

* * *

Hospital monitors beeped in the ER. Robin laid unconscious in one of the beds as a nurse finished administering a shot. She turned to his parents and said “I gave him something to help with the pain. It will also keep him asleep for now. You are welcome to stay, but you can go home and rest. He won’t likely wake up until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.” 

Robin had just come out of emergency surgery. The incident had caused one of his lungs to puncture. His parents had been there the whole time and now it was near 3 a.m. 

“I would rather stay if that’s alright,” Elizabeth told her husband. Graham gave her a gentle smile.

“Vlad is waiting outside,” Graham reminded her. “I’ll take him home.” 

He walked out and found Vlad staring at the clock in the waiting room. Graham never thought the Counts were the best of neighbors, but he appreciated that Vlad was a good friend to his son. He didn’t blame him for the accident. He more so blamed Mr. Count for leaving swords out for the boys to get into. 

He put his hand on Vlad’s shoulder and the boy looked up at him hopeful. “The surgery went well,” he said. “He is going to recover, but he needs to rest now. Why don’t I take you home?”

“Can I see him first?” Vlad asked. His eyes were red from crying.

Graham nodded, “We should be quick though. I understand your father is having you skip school tomorrow, but you need to sleep. We all do.”

Vlad followed Graham to Robin’s bed. He hadn’t seen Robin since they first arrived at the hospital. The Count has used his powers to get him there quickly. Much faster than an ambulance. The Count and Vlad had agreed to make up the story about him and Robin playing with swords they had found, but that wasn’t the case. Robin had fallen into a trap not intended for him. 

Vlad saw Robin wrapped in countless tubes and wires. It angered Vlad to see his best friend like this. 

He reached out to hold Robin’s hand. “I’m sorry. I’ll make this right. I promise.” 

* * *

Vlad barely said a word on the drive back to the castle. Only a couple minutes before they got there Graham said, “I want you to know that I’m not angry with you this happened. I understand it was an accident.”

Vlad looked up at him from the passenger seat. 

“But you and Robin both need to understand that weapons aren’t toys. I thought you would both be old enough to get that now but I suppose not. I’m going to talk to your father too about having them put away.” 

“I’m sorry,” Vlad said. “I never wanted him to get hurt.” 

“I know,” Graham said as he pulled up to the castle gates. “Just get some rest. You can come visit Robin whenever you like.”

Vlad nodded, “Thanks.” He exited the car and made his way to the front door. He waved Graham goodbye and walked inside. Ingrid was there waiting on him. 

“So is Branagh going to make it?” 

“Don’t know why you care, but yes.” He walked past her to go to his room. He was exhausted and just wanted to be left alone. 

He walked through the great hall and noticed his dad wasn’t there. Vlad looked back to his sister who was following him. “Where’s dad?”

“It seems Branagh's blood made him thirsty. He went out.”

Vlad looked worried which made Ingrid laugh. 

She put her hands on her hips, “Just be glad he didn’t just put your breather friend out of his misery.”

Vlad started climbing the stairs through the tower. 

“You know who set that trap,” Ingrid called from the bottom of the stairs. 

“I’m not an idiot, Ingrid,” Vlad turned to her. 

“And you’re not going to do a thing about it.” Ingrid said accusingly. “The slayers need dealing with. Just because they are a couple of morons doesn’t mean they aren’t a danger to us.” 

“Then do something about it, Ingrid,” Vlad said. “But I want no part in it.” He just wanted to sleep.

Vlad walked into his room and Ingrid was sitting on his bed waiting on him. “As much as I hate to admit it, you are right that people, not even slayers, can just disappear without everyone noticing. Especially a teacher. This will require a tactful plan.” 

“Again, I don’t care,” Vlad said. “Just leave me alone.” He shoved her off his bed which she allowed. 

“Next time it could be someone else. Me, dad, you. That trap was intended for us.” 

“What do you want from me?” Vlad laid down on top of his covers and shielded his eyes from his arm.

Ingrid sighed, “I guess just forget it for now. Get some rest.”

Ingrid wasn’t going to give up. She had a plan to finally be rid of the VanHelsing's, but to do that she would need her breather-loving brothers help. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad didn't wake up till around noon the next day. Everyone was still asleep. He was really the only one who was awake during the day anymore. Ingrid was up sometimes to be with Will, but most of the time they just hung out during the evening.

He called a cab and rode to the hospital. The nurse at the front desk directed him to the waiting room where Mr. Branagh waited.

"Is he awake yet?" Vlad sounded hopeful.

"No, but he needs to rest so it's not a bad thing," Graham said.

Vlad followed him to a different room than before. It was smaller and no other patients were there. Just Robin. Mrs. Branagh was sitting in the only chair reading. She looked up and gave Vlad a warm smile.

"Elizabeth and I need to get something to eat if you don't mind staying with him," Graham said.

"We don't want him to be alone when he wakes up," Mrs. Branagh explained.

"I don't mind," Vlad sat in the chair where Mrs. Branagh was just sitting. He opened his backpack and pulled out some comic books. They were some vampire comics Robin had left at his place. He set them on the table so Robin had something to do when he did wake up.

He sat there quietly with his hands folded. He hoped Robin would be awake so he could apologize to him. He was only in this position because of Vlad's family. Robin never seemed to care about the danger though. He always trusted Vlad.

Vlad never considered the danger to Robin would come from the slayers. He could stop his dad from hurting his friends but not two incompetent slayers. He figured once Robin was healthy again they would just hang out at the Branagh's from now on. Away from any danger.

When Robin's parents returned, Vlad was disappointed that he hadn't even steered. He just laid there looking half dead. Sort of like when his father slept but not appearing as peaceful.

Mrs. Branagh took Vlad home that evening. Robin hadn't woken up during his visit but the doctor assured them that it was normal and he remained in stable condition.

Vlad found it hard to sleep that night so he went back over his homework to be sure he was ready for school in the morning. He didn't want to go back, but he knew he needed to or he would fall behind.

* * *

That morning, Vlad was at his locker when he saw Jonathan VanHelsing walking up to him in his peripheral. He was the last person Vlad wanted to see.

"Heard Robin should recover ok," Jonno said.

"Yeah," Vlad said without looking at him.

"I think I know how he was hurt, and I want you to tell him that I'm sorry."

"You should tell him yourself," Vlad said. "I'm not your messenger."

"You know he wouldn't have been there if he wasn't a vampire sympathiser. And if you cared about people as much as you claim you wouldn't have put him in that position."

Vlad slammed the locker door, "Don't push your guilt on me."

Jonno followed him. They did have class together, but Vlad felt his anger growing and he wished the slayer would just disappear.

"I guess your family won't be around much longer anyway, so he won't have to worry about getting hurt anymore," Jonno whispered loud enough for Vlad to hear.

Vlad turned on his heels. "Watch it. I'm not in the mood."

"And what are you going to do about it, vampire?"

Vlad answered with a punch to the slayer's face and knocked the boy on his back. It earned a shocked reaction from everyone in the hall. Including a teacher who immediately stepped in. Jonno stood up and Ms. Holland got between them. "Headmistresses' office. Now."

* * *

The headmistress rubbed her temple. "This is the second time you two have fought this year. What are you fighting about?"

Vlad shrugged, not sure what to say. He wanted to say the truth. That Jonno and his father nearly killed his best friend, but because his family were vampires the slayers wouldn't see any punishment for it.

Jonno didn't say anything either. There was no way she would ever understand or believe them anyway.

"Well, I don't have a choice. I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you both for the week. Jonathan, you'll wait in the front office until your father is done for the day."

Jonno left Vlad with the headmistress.

"Before you go home, I want you to see the therapist."

"Do I have a choice?" Vlad complained. The therapist was Jonathan's mother, Mina. She didn't believe in vampires, but talking to her still felt a bit insulting to him at the moment.

"Yes, but I know you've had to deal with a lot the last couple days. It might help."

"I think I'm good," Vlad said.

The headmistress looked disappointed, "Well then you should head home then."

* * *

The walk back Vlad's anger just grew. Hitting Jonno helped some, but that wasn't near enough what he deserved. As he walked by the Branagh's house he saw Chloe sitting on the front still in her pajamas.

Vlad walked over to her, "You didn't go to school today?"

"Didn't feel like going," Chloe stared at the ground. She scooted over to allow Vlad to sit next to her.

"How did Robin really get hurt?" She asked. Chloe was always the smartest of her family despite being the youngest, but Vlad wasn't going to give her more reason to worry.

"We really were just being stupid," Vlad said.

Chloe still didn't seem to believe him, but let it go. "So why aren't you at school?"

"Not feeling well," Vlad lied. "I haven't slept well the last couple days."

Chloe nodded, "Me neither. Are you going to the hospital later?"

"Probably," Vlad said.

"Mom and dad are already there. Mind if I go with you?"

Vlad smiled, "I'll meet you here at 4."

* * *

The Count was of course waiting for him when he got home. "Your school called," he sat on his throne in his robe. "Suspended for fighting?"

"Don't want to talk about it," Vlad tried to walk past him to his room.

His dad clicked his fingers and the door closed in his face blocking his path. "We're going to."

Vlad sat at the table and put his head down.

"Who were you fighting with?"

"Does it matter? Thought you wanted me to get into trouble."

The Count appeared next to him. "It matters. You don't ever get into fights."

Knowing his dad wouldn't just drop it, "Jonathan. He was getting on my nerves saying it was my fault Robin was hurt."

"The slayer's son?"

Vlad nodded. The Count walked back to his throne and leaned his head back. "You can go now."

Vlad looked puzzled, "That's it?"

"You need to deal with this situation your own way," the Count said.

Vlad didn't wait any longer for him to change his mind and he hurried upstairs. He changed into his casual clothes, walked down to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. After moving a few jars of maggots and roaches around he pulled out a bag of chips Robin had brought him recently. He sat at the table and ate while playing on a Nintendo DS he had bought at a yard sale.

Ingrid flitted into the room and snatched the game away. She set it on the table standing across from her brother. "Who knew you had a backbone?" She taunted.

"You were listening," Vlad said.

"I told you, we need to get rid of the slayers."

"I don't want rid of them," Vlad said. "I just want to be left alone."

Ingrid sat down, "Stop ignoring your instincts."

"I'm only 14. I don't have instincts."

"Yes you do, and they are telling you to fight back."

"It will only make things worse for all of us if we do something," Vlad said.

"Not if we do this right. No one will ever know we were involved, but we will need dad's help too."

"I don't want to see them killed," Vlad said knowing what Ingrid was getting at.

"It's the only way to ensure our safety," Ingrid said. "Think about Robin. He won't feel safe around the slayers anymore. It's better for everyone."

Vlad couldn't help but agree that the slayers have proven to be a threat even as dimwitted as they are. He wished there was another way, but he didn't see one.

Ingrid could tell she was getting through to her little brother, "And no blood on your hands. You just do your part and you let dad and I handle the dirty work."

Vlad closed his eyes and tried to think of a stronger argument for leaving the slayers be, but he couldn't. "What do you want me to do?"

Ingrid smirked, "For now, you need to have patience."

* * *

Chloe and Vlad walked into the hospital together and met with Ian, one of the Branagh twins.

"He's awake," Ian smiled.

The three hurried to the room and found Robin's eyes open but barely. He smiled seeing he had more visitors.

Chloe walked over first, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Robin's voice was raspy.

"We won't stay long," Chloe said. "I'm glad to see you awake."

Robin slowly turned his head and saw Vlad standing in the doorway, "You came?"

Vlad walked over, "Of course."

Mrs. Branagh stood from her chair, "Vlad's been here everyday."

Robin slowly raised his hand into a fist. Vlad did the same and they lightly fist bumped.

They talked for a while, but most of the talking was done by the rest of the Branagh family and Vlad. Robin just listened for the most part. Once he drifted back to sleep everyone went to get dinner except Vlad.

Vlad sat on the edge of the bed staring at the monitors not really understanding what any of the numbers meant. "I wish you could talk. Help me work all this out in my head."

He thought about Ingrid's plan. "If we do anything now then they will just be suspicious," she had said. "We need to wait, but that doesn't mean we can't make things difficult for them in the meantime."

She hadn't fully explained what she meant, but he had made it clear he was open to suggestions. He understood what Ingrid was plotting was murder. Every bone in his body told him don't help her, but seeing his best friend in that state told him something had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week Vlad returned to school. He went about his day ignoring Jonno who had also seemed to be ignoring him. Once the day was over he would visit his friend at the hospital who had continued to get stronger each day.

That Sunday, Robin was finally sitting up on his own and in good spirits. He and Vlad spent the day together watching TV and talking about the new vampire video game that was coming out. Vlad agreed to buy it for him and bring it to him sometime the next week.

When they were alone Robin turned to Vlad and said "So what's the story we are going with here?"

Vlad looked a bit surprised, "So you do remember?"

"Hard to forget that sort of pain," Robin treated it like a joke.

Vlad explained the story they had made up and told him only he, Vlad's family and the slayers knew the truth about how he had gotten hurt.

"So my parents think this is your fault?" Robin raises his voice.

"They've been surprisingly cool about the whole thing," Vlad explained. "Although if your dad didn't already hate mine he sure does now."

"I guess that's not so bad," Robin said. "So as long as we can still hang out."

Vlad nodded, "Definitely."

"I'll have to give Jonathan a piece of my mind though," Robin said while laughing.

Vlad was a bit unnerved by how Robin was taking it. Like he wasn't even angry, but maybe that's just how Robin was. His grudges never really lasted long.

"Robin, I think you should stay away from the VanHelsing's as much as you can."

Robin shrugged, "Well it's not like I'm buddy-buddy with them anyway so that shouldn't be a problem, but you don't need to worry. I'll be fine."

Vlad wanted to tell him about Ingrid's plan, but decided to wait at least a little longer. He didn't want to kill Robin's good spirits.

* * *

The next morning, Ingrid met him at the front door as he prepared to leave for school.

"Remember, don't be the dork you always had been before."

Vlad groaned. "You told me a million times. Although you haven't told me why I'm doing this."

"This will only work if you do as I say and I'll tell you more later. For now…"

"I know," Vlad interrupted. "Have patience." He quoted her.

Ingrid ruffled his hair mockingly. "Good boy."

* * *

In woodwork, Mr. VanHelsing started his lesson.

Vlad had ignored everything his teacher had been saying and chose to instead doodle in his notebook. When VanHelsing started to notice his disinterest he called out his name.

When he didn't respond he then walked over and slammed a hammer in front of him.

"Count!" He shouted. Vlad looked up finally.

"Have you listened to a word I've said?"

"No," Vlad said honestly. "Sorry, I guess I was just bored."

VanHelsing frowned, "What?"

"Also you walk around her like you're better than everyone else. Had to really care, you know?"

There were a few surprised looks around the room, but everyone stayed silent.

VanHelsing leaned over at eye level and whispered, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better straighten up."

"I'm not the one who put a teenager in the hospital," Vlad whispered back.

"Don't you dare challenge me," VanHelsing warned.

"Go to hell," Vlad said a little louder so it would be heard.

That earned a few quiet giggles from those listening.

VanHelsing breathed in deep and walked back to the front, "Detention, Count."

When Vlad walked out of the room to go to math, he noticed one of his classmates, Jake, hurrying to walk with him.

Jake was one of the few kids that never gave him or Robin any trouble. He had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had a very extroverted personality which helped him be friends with almost anyone.

"About time you told that dork off," Jake said. "I would have snapped a long time ago if a teacher antagonized me as long as he did you."

Vlad shrugged, "Guess I finally just got tired of it."

"Why does he seem to hate you so much anyway?"

"Probably Ingrid. She used to bully his son a lot when she was here so he takes it out on me."

Jake nodded, "You're probably right. You knocking Jonathan on his ass a while ago probably didn't do you any favors."

"You saw that?" Vlad tried not to smile.

"No, but I wish I did. How's Robin doing by the way?"

"Better," Vlad was surprised by the question. "He was acting like his old self the other day."

"A few of us were passing around a 'Get Well' card," Jake explained. "I'll be sure it gets to you so you can give it to him."

"He'll like that," Vlad said, curious of the gesture.

"Well I'll see you around," Jake said, turning to go to his next class.

* * *

"So, telling off a teacher is all I have to do to get other people's attention," Vlad said while picking at his dinner.

Ingrid sat at the end of the table to his left. "In some cases. So how many days detention did you get?"

"Just one," Vlad said. "I have a fairly clean record so the headmistress went easy on me even after the suspension."

"She probably still has hope for you since you've been the model student for so long."

Vlad wasn't bothered at all that his perfect record had been ruined. To him it didn't really matter anyway considering what he was helping Ingrid do was much worse.

"I don't get it though," Vlad put down his spoon giving up on finding anything edible in the stew Renfield had made. "What does causing trouble in school have to do with anything?"

"VanHelsing doesn't trust you just because he knows you're a vampire, but he doesn't have reason to ever suspect you of anything really. He needs to though. When something goes amiss in that school you need to be the person he looks at first."

"Why?" Vlad said.

"You'll see," Ingrid said. "Just keep doing what you're doing, but avoid getting suspended. Won't do any good if you aren't there."

The Count entered the great hall with his paper, "Looks like we'll see a new member on the high council soon. One of them had just been caught conspiring against the Grand High Vampire."

"Vlad got detention," Ingrid said quietly, but knew their dad would take notice.

"Why are you like this?" Vlad leaned back in his chair.

The Count didn't hide his excitement. "Finally, you're behaving like a proper vampire."

"Please don't, dad," Vlad looked a bit embarrassed.

"Have fun," Ingrid left him alone with their father.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after school, Vlad made sure to go see Robin. He actually avoided detention because he realized he didn’t have time to go to the hospital when he was stuck in the classroom the rest of the afternoon.. 

“So why didn’t you visit yesterday?” Robin asked as soon as he got there. 

“VanHelsing gave me detention,” Vlad said. 

Robin laughed, “For what? Turning in your homework 5 minutes late?” 

“I told him off,” Vlad shrugged.

Robin nearly choked on his pudding, “That’s awesome. Anything else I miss while I’m stuck in this prison?” 

“I thought you would like missing school.”

Robin held up a stack of papers Vlad brought him from their teachers, “I’m not really getting out of it and I’m bored.” 

“Heard you’ll still be out of school for a couple more weeks.” 

“Yeah, I hope the teachers go easy on me come test time. Doubt it though.” 

Vlad remembered the card Jake asked him to bring to Robin and handed it to him from his backpack. 

“Looks like you have some admirers,” Vlad said. 

Robin read the card suspiciously, “Wow, now I’m popular when I’m not even there.” 

Vlad laughed, “Looks like.” 

“How are you doing without me?” Robin asked. 

“Alright I guess. Can be pretty miserable without you there though.” 

“I bet.” Robin finished his pudding cup and turned up the volume on the tv.

“Can I ask you something?” Vlad said. “Why aren’t you mad about what happened?” 

“Oh, I was mad,” Robin said. “But I know it wasn’t me they were trying to hurt. I’ll be more careful.” 

“You had to go into emergency surgery,” Vlad explained. “You could have died.” 

Robin nodded, “But I didn’t.” 

“So you’re just going to act like nothing ever happened?”

“Well it’s not like I can do anything,” Robin said. “If I expose VanHelsing then it could expose your family too and I don’t want you to leave.” 

Vlad nodded, “What if we could find a way to get rid of the VanHelsing’s?” 

“Fat chance,” Robin said. “They won’t leave until your dad is slain.” 

“I guess,” Vlad sighed. “But would you want them gone if that was an option?”

“Why not?” Robin said. “Wouldn’t have to worry about getting stabbed again.” 

Vlad realized Robin wasn’t catching any hints so he dropped the conversation. He didn’t want Robin to be stressed too much anyway since he was worried enough about school.

* * *

Vlad had continued to stir up trouble in school. Vandalism, cheating, whatever his sister told him to do and more.

He wasn’t just on VanHelsing’s radar, but many of his teachers. He probably was doing more than necessary, but he had come to enjoy getting a rise out of his teachers and the popularity he gained among his peers.

He started having lunch with Jake and his friends each day and spent free-period with them. 

The only down side had been detention which much of the time was spent with VanHelsing. His teacher had made sure of that.

It was always awkward. The slayer would just stare at Vlad while he worked on his homework pretending not to notice.

* * *

Soon Robin was back home finishing his recovery. He was walking around some, but was told to not take the stairs so he had to sleep in the den.

“Should I be worried?” Robin asked Vlad when he was late to his house again.

Knowing what he was talking about, “Detention isn’t that big a deal. I actually get much of my homework done and dad can’t bother me.”

“You never once had detention before,” Robin argued. 

“You had detention a few times.” 

“Not everyday,” Robin said. “I’m not an idiot. I know this started because I got hurt, but I don’t get why you’re doing it.” 

“Neither do I,” Vlad looked at the den ceiling. Ingrid still hadn’t told him the rest of the plan and it frustrated him, but he couldn’t deny that causing trouble at school had kept things interesting for him. 

“So can you stop?” Robin looked genuinely concerned. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Vlad said. “You still need to focus on getting better.” 

“I just don’t like where this is going is all,” Robin said knowing Vlad’s change in behavior wasn’t just typical teenage rebellion.

Vlad moved to sit next to him on the couch, “I’m not going bad if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m not like my family, you know what.” 

Robin sighed, “I believe you. I guess if you insist on getting detention everyday then I’ll just have to make sure I join you. Got a lot of school work to catch up on myself.” 

* * *

The next day, Vlad was at his locker when his new friend Jake came up to him. “Carnival is in town. You coming tonight?” 

“You want me to?” He didn’t mean to sound so surprised.

“Yeah, we are all meeting by the school gates at 6 and walking over together,” Jake said enthusiastically. 

Before Vlad had thought about it he said “yes.” After Jake had left him he remembered Robin would want to hangout again. 

He stopped by Robin’s house on the way home. 

“That is this weekend isn’t it,” Robin remembered. After some thought he said “You should go. Then you can come back and tell me about it.” 

“Are you sure?” Vlad asked. 

“Yeah, I got plenty to do here anyway,” Robin insisted.

Vlad left almost immediately after getting Robin’s permission. After he closed the door, Chloe walked in with a glass of water for her brother. 

“Something is wrong with Vlad,” she said as she handed Robin the glass. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s always getting into trouble, and I don’t like it,” Chloe said.

“You’re not even his friend so why do you care?”

“You don’t see him everyday at school,” she reminded him. “He’s causing a lot of problems around there.”

“He’s told me,” Robin said.

“Then do you know why the sudden change in character?”

“He’s just stressed. He has to deal with VanHelsing all the time,” Robin said. “We all have our breaking points and we all get past it.”

“We both know this isn’t something we can ignore,” Chloe looked around to make sure no one was listening. “Two evil vampires are bad enough. A third would be a disaster.” 

“It’s not like that, and I’m tired of you viewing Vlad as a villain,” Robin pointed.

Chloe turned to leave, “Just wait until you see him at school again. You’ll see.”

* * *

Vlad had gone home to change and was stopped at the door by his sister. “Where are you going?” She asked. 

“None of your business,” he snapped.

“I think it is,” Ingrid smiled. “You’re going to that carnival?” 

“Why does it matter?” Vlad said. 

“Then it’s time for phase two. Stick by those new friends of yours. We’ll need them.” 

“For what?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Vlad shook his head, “I’m not doing anything more until you tell me this plan.” 

Ingrid leaned forward, “You’ll do what I tell you if you want Branagh safe.” 

That wasn’t exactly a fair deal, Vlad thought. It wasn’t like Ingrid was doing this to help Robin. She wasn’t even doing anything but telling him what to do. He decided to let it go because he was already running late.

“Fine,” Vlad said. “But at least tell me nothing will happen to them?” 

Ingrid rolled her eyes, “If you do what I say, nothing will happen to your friends.” 

* * *

Vlad met Jake and three others at the school gate. “About time,” Jake stood there with his usual friends Andrew, Kyle and Megan. 

Andrew was a year older than them, 15, but was in the same grade. He moved around a lot and he had to repeat a grade once. He had a bronze skin tone and black hair. 

Kyle and Megan were siblings. Both had brunette hair and freckled skin. 

Jake held Megan’s hand and led the way.

They enjoyed all the rides and games they saw. It had to have been the most fun Vlad had since arriving at Stokley. 

When they arrived at the Haunted House tent they were stopped by the employee on guard. “I’m going to need to see ID.” 

“ID?” Andrew asked.

The man pointed at a sign that read “Must be 16 to enter.”

“You got to be kidding,” Andrew said. “What do you have in there that could be that scary?”

Vlad stepped up to the employee.

“That’s not a problem though,” he said smoothly. “We are all clearly over 16. You can let us through.”

The employee stood up straight, “Right, you can go through.” He pulled the curtain back for them. 

Jake laughed, “How did you do that?” 

“I can be persuasive,” Vlad said. 

“Clearly,” Jake stuck by his girlfriend and shielded her from anything that jumped out at them. Vlad had to admit the whole thing was very well done, and he was embarrassingly jumpy. Living with his dad hadn’t made him any less prone to jump scares.

His new friends noticed, but seemed to only tease him out of playfulness. 

“Let’s go get some snacks,” Jake said. Vlad had started to realize Jake was the leader of this group. 

They walked through the park with their pretzels and soda’s. They stopped by the petting zoo so Megan can take some photos with a baby goat, before heading out. 

They walked along the sidewalk near the school when they reached Jake’s house. “I’ll see you guys at the football match tomorrow.” 

Vlad had forgotten Jake was on the team.

“You should come too, Count,” Jake said. “We can all hangout after.” 

“I would, but I need to see how Robin’s doing,” Vlad said. 

Jake nodded in understanding, “Well if you change your mind you know where to find us.” 

Once Vlad was away from everyone, Ingrid flew down and walked up the hill with him. “You’re going to that football match.”

“Were you following me?” Vlad said.

“Only for a moment,” she admitted. “You need to stick by them.” 

“If you told me why then maybe I will,” Vlad said. “And don’t say to just trust you, I’m done with that.” 

Ingrid grabbed his shoulder to stop him from walking further, “Look at you standing up to me.” She studied him for a moment. 

Vlad kept his arms crossed and stared at her waiting for answers. 

“Ok, I’ll tell you. You’re going to convince them to meet you out in Stokley Forest. That’s where this is all going to happen.” 

“But why do we need them?”

“Because VanHelsing needs to think they are in danger so he will follow you there. Hopefully with Jonathan too.” 

“You can’t just hypnotize them when they do their usual spying at the castle?” 

“No, bat brain,” Ingrid looked frustrated. “Everyone knows he and Jonathan go ‘camping’ a lot. If something happens there while people know they are camping then no one will question it. We’re going to stage an accident.”

“Oh,” Vlad finally understood. 

“Now do your part,” Ingrid said. “And stop questioning me.” 

“Have you even told dad about all this.” 

“I will once the time comes. Can’t have him screwing anything up.” 

“How much longer then?” Vlad was starting to get anxious. He wanted it to be over before his own conscience interfered.

“That depends,” Ingrid said. “You’re going to have to convince the slayers you're an actual threat. Not just a moody teenager. They need to really believe these friends of yours are in danger.” 

“How do I do that?” Vlad said.

Ingrid smirked. “Let’s do some training.”


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad went to Robin’s house the next morning before the football match. He apologized to him for ditching him for the second time. Robin seemed disappointed, but once again encouraged him to go. Robin knew how much a normal life meant to Vlad and last night had been the most normal he ever felt. 

Vlad met everyone on the sideline and they cheered their team on. 

Megan repeatedly shouted out Jake's number and waved to him when he looked. He had his own personal cheerleader. 

Stokely won the match 3-1. 

Once the celebrations were over, the five of them went to a local pizza restaurant. 

They talked about the match before Kyle changed the subject. “So you’re from Transylvania, Count?”

“Yeah, my dad moved us here to be around a more modern culture,” he explained without missing a beat. He had rehearsed answering questions like that knowing it would eventually come up.

“Do you ever miss it?” Andrew asked. 

Vlad shook his head, “I like it here. It’s much more interesting.” 

They all laughed, “Stokley and interesting don’t go together,” Jake said. 

‘You’d be surprised,’ Vlad thought. Thankfully their interest in his past didn’t seem to hold as they moved on to complaining about all the homework they needed to get done.

* * *

Vlad visited Robin on his way back home from the restaurant. He finally got to tell Robin all about the weekend he had so far.

“Glad you’re having fun with your new friends.” 

Vlad didn’t miss the jealousy in his voice. “Don’t think I’m trying to replace you.”

“I’m not thinking that,” Robin said. 

Vlad didn’t argue. “Once you're back at school we will still hang out all the time. Jake and everyone won’t mind you hanging with us I’m sure.” 

“I’m not the type to fit in with that crowd,” Robin said. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Vlad tried not to sound frustrated. “If they give you a hard time or you just don’t want to be around them then fine. At least give them a chance.” 

Robin nodded, “I’ll be back at school Monday. Doctor finally said I’ve healed up enough.” 

Vlad smiled, “That’s great!”

Robin tried to be just as enthusiastic, but he couldn’t help but worry about how things would be when he got back. Vlad had clearly changed a lot in the last month and he had no idea what school life would be like now.

* * *

On his way home Vlad kept telling himself how stupid he was being. He shouldn’t be trying to bring Robin in their circle. His new friends were meant to be bait and he could somehow put Robin in danger again. 

‘Also, what if something went wrong with Ingrid’s plan?’ He thought. She promised Jake and the others wouldn’t be harmed, but there was no way she could be sure of that. That is if she wasn’t just lying.

Vlad had gotten himself in deep and he started to wonder if any of this was worth it. 

He could just stop all this now. Stop hanging out with Jake, start behaving in school again, everything is back to normal. 

But then that word ‘normal’ stuck out to him. He liked being friends with them. He never felt more normal somehow, and if he stopped all this now then he may have to give all that up. 

Vlad walked back into the castle and Ingrid met him in the hall. 

“You seem frustrated,” she said. 

“I am,” he admitted.

“About?” She said. 

“I’m not sure we’re doing the right thing anymore. Robin doesn’t even seem to be mad at the slayers, every teacher in school thinks I’m devil spawn, and I’m doing all the work while all you do is wait for your dinner in the woods.” 

Ingrid’s eyes glowed red, “You’re doing this because slayers are a danger to us and those you care about. They need to be eliminated.” 

“But what if someone else gets hurt?” Vlad asked, not intimidated by his sister.

Ingrid started to understand, “You’re worried about your new friends.” 

“They’re good people,” Vlad said. “They don’t deserve to be dragged into this.” 

“I told you they won’t get hurt as long as you do as I say,” Ingrid reminded him.

“Why should I trust you?” 

“Because I’m family. The breathers aren’t.” Ingrid snarled. “If you are going to back out on me then tell me now. I don’t like wasting my time.”

‘She is right. She is family,’ Vlad thought. He knew that even though she was a terrible sister, he would be devastated if something were to happen to her and he could have stopped it. Just like he felt he could have stopped Robin from getting hurt had they done something about the slayers sooner.

He pushed the thought of protecting his new friends out of his mind and decided he would worry about that when the time came.

“No,” Vlad said. “I’m not going to back out. What do you want me to do next?”

Ingrid smirked, “How confident are you in controlling your fire abilities?” 

Vlad shrugged, “Not that easy to control, but I can form fire without much issue.” 

Ingrid has taught him a great deal lately on using some of his abilities. The annoying part was that since he had school during the day, she made him train at night which left little room for sleep. It made him irritable.

“That will be enough,” Ingrid said.

* * *

That Monday, Vlad met Robin at his house and his dad gave them a ride to school so that Robin didn’t have to walk more than necessary. 

Vlad thanked Mr. Branagh and he walked with Robin. He helped Robin carry his books and followed him to their first class, literature. 

The teacher welcomed Robin back and told him to meet her during free-period to go over a few things he missed.

Things seemed to go on fairly smooth until just before lunch when Vlad got into a fight with Owen. The whole thing happened so quickly and Robin had no idea what it was even about. 

All he knew was Owen was on the ground and Vlad started kicking him in the ribs. 

When a teacher came along to see what happened, Vlad quickly backed off before she could see. 

Robin followed him into the lunch hall, “What was that?”

“He was talking crap about you,” Vlad explained. “So I shut him up.”

“People always say things about me and as usual I ignore them,” Robin said. “I don’t want you getting into trouble for me.” 

Vlad laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, just trust me that I know what I’m doing.”

“Trust you? One day you are the gentlest guy I know and the next you are stomping on a guy's chest. Tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.” 

“Vlad,” Jake called from a table. He was waving them over. 

Vlad led Robin to them and formally introduced them. As Vlad said, Jake was completely welcoming. Before they could get much into a conversation the headmistress barged into the hall with a megaphone. 

“Vladimir Count!” She yelled nearly causing everyone to lose their hearing. The room was silent.

Jake and his friends laughed quietly, “What did you do now?”

“He beat the shit out of Owen,” Megan said, looking at a text from one of her friends who had seen the whole thing. 

Vlad got up to meet the headmistress at the hall doors and she led him to her office. 

“He’s so getting suspended. Maybe more than a week this time,” Andrew laughed.

“What?” Robin asked. “When did he get suspended?” 

“Soon after you ended up in the hospital,” Jake said. “Got into a fight with the woodwork teacher’s son. He didn’t tell you?” 

“No. He didn’t mention it.”

They ate in silence until Vlad surprisingly returned from the headmistress office. 

“What happened?” Robin asked immediately. 

“Yeah, you weren’t suspended?” Megan looked skeptical. 

“No,” Vlad smirked. “Talked her down to two weeks of detention.” 

“I think I would have taken the suspension,” Kyle said. “That’s brutal.” 

“You seem to have a knack for getting what you want,” Jake said. He turned to Robin, “He got us into the haunted house at the carnival. Dude seemed dead set against letting us in before Vlad stepped up.”

Robin looked at Vlad knowing exactly what was going on. He seemed to be more willing to use his powers lately which was another red flag.

Vlad ignored his glare. 

Robin had to talk to Vlad alone before the end of the day. 

* * *

In woodwork, Vlad was a couple minutes late but Mr. VanHelsing didn’t seem to notice him slip in.

“Where were you?” Robin whispered.

“Just lost track of time,” Vlad smiled.

VanHelsing stopped at their table.

“Let me know if you need help catching up on your project,” VanHelsing told Robin. 

He then turned to Vlad and said, “I heard about your stunt earlier this morning. You step one toe out of line in my class today, I'll make sure you spend detention with me the rest of the semester. Understand?” 

Vlad smiled and nodded.

As everyone worked on their projects, Robin leaned over to Vlad, “What are you trying to do? Get expelled?” 

“I’m not going to get expelled,” Vlad said without looking up, focusing on measuring out pieces. 

“That’s not my point,” Robin said. “This isn’t like you at all. You’re acting like Ingrid, maybe worse. I know you well enough that this isn’t some phase.” 

VanHelsing walked by their table to observe their work. Once he walked on, Robin continued. “You can tell me what’s wrong. If this is some revenge thing then stop. It’s not worth getting into trouble.”

Vlad finally looked up at Robin, “Seriously, don’t get involved. Ok?” 

“Why?” 

Vlad really seemed to consider an answer, but decided on, “Please trust me. I really do know what I’m doing.” 

Robin sighed feeling a bit defeated. 

“Also, please forgive me, but I don’t think I’ll make it to yours tonight.” 

Before Robin could ask why, he got his answer. 

Vlad stood up and walked over to the fire alarm. “VanHelsing,” he called.

Mr. VanHelsing looked up and saw Vlad’s hand on the alarm. “Don’t you dare,” he warned.

Vlad ignored him, “I would go out and check on your car.” He pulled the alarm.

Students looked at one another and then hurried outside with VanHelsing behind them.

Robin and Vlad were left alone in the room. 

“What did you do?” Robin shouted over the alarm. 

Vlad looked at him seriously, “Like I said, stay out of it.”

Vlad walked out and Robin followed.


	6. Chapter 6

VanHelsing ran past his students. His car was up in flames. 

A fire truck rolled in as the headmistress stood beside him, “What happened?” She asked. 

VanHelsing glared back at Vlad who walked out of the school with Robin.

“You didn’t?” Robin’s mouth hung open watching the fire burn VanHelsing’s car.

Vlad ignored him and walked over to where Jake was standing filming the scene on his phone.

Jake looked at Vlad and said, “VanHelsing looks pissed.” 

Vlad laughed with him.

“He is going to kill you,” Robin said. 

“Wait, you really did this?” Jake asked.

Before Vlad could answer, VanHelsing hurried over with the headmistress right behind. 

“That’s it, Vlad!” VanHelsing shouted. “I’ve had enough!” 

The headmistress put her hand on VanHelsing’s shoulder, “I’ll handle this.” She faced Vlad. “This is very serious, and i need you to be honest. Did you have anything to do with this?” 

Vlad looked at VanHelsing, “No. I didn’t.” 

“Why did you say something about his car in class then?” 

“I cut class last period and saw it when I was out here,” Vlad said. 

The headmistress blinked, “Why were you … nevermind. Stay by me. Once we are given the “all clear” we’re going to talk.” She turned to VanHelsing, “Call his father. I want to see him as soon as he can get here.” 

Vlad followed the headmistress leaving Jake and Robin alone. 

“Did you know anything?” Jake asked. 

“Why would I?” Robin said. “He didn’t start acting this way until after he hung out with you.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jake looked offended.

“Just pointing something out,” Robin retreated.

Robin didn’t know why he was accusing Jake of anything. He knew this wasn’t about Vlad’s new friends.

* * *

Vlad waited outside the headmistress’s office with Robin. Everyone had gone home for the day, but Robin refused to leave. 

“You can go home you know?” Vlad said. 

“I know,” Robin said. “But I rather stay here with you.”

“Why?”

“I’m your friend. You stood by me all the times I was in trouble.” 

Vlad saw his dad walking down the hall wearing his sun-proof clothes and sunglasses. 

The Count stopped in front of them. “I saw the slayer’s car outside. Please tell me that’s why I’m here.” 

Vlad smirked, “You’ll find out.” 

The Count walked in the headmistress’s office and closed the door. 

“Mister Count,” the headmistress acknowledged him. “Thank you for coming.” 

He sat down. “So what has he done?” The Count got straight to the point.

The headmistress looked a bit nervous. She played with a pen in her hands while looking around the room. “Well, we can’t actually be sure he was involved as there is no proof, but one of our teacher’s vehicles was possibly vandalized today. The fire department is still investigating how it happened, but your son made a comment to that teacher just before the scene was discovered that makes us believe he was involved.”

The Count chuckled. “So what will you do if he is guilty?” 

The headmistress didn’t acknowledge the laugh, “I told Vlad that we want to be fair here. Since we have no proof we will withhold any punishment, but we want to make it very clear how serious this is. Someone could have gotten hurt. Thankfully no one was.” 

“That’s good to hear,” the Count tried to sound genuine. 

“The concern I have is that Vlad’s behavior has taken a major turn, and for the life of me I can’t figure out why. Is he doing ok at home?” 

“As far as I can tell, nothing has changed about his behavior at home,” the Count said honestly. 

“It’s just that he was doing so well here since he arrived. High grades, never had any trouble with him, he was a good kid. I believe he still is and I would like for us to help him get past whatever is troubling him.” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” the Count said. “I have to admit, I’m curious about his recent turn as well. I promise you I will talk with him.” He got up to leave. 

“There is one more thing,” she said. “He hit another student today. I thought you should know.” 

The Count smiled, “Thank you for telling me.” 

* * *

  
The Count and Vlad returned home together. Robin wanted to come, but Vlad convinced him to go home instead as his family would be worried he was already home late. 

“Renfield!” The Count shouted as he walked to his throne. “Get me some blood immediately.” 

Vlad tried to walk to his room. The Count pointed at him, “Don’t go anywhere.” 

Vlad stood in front of his father. 

“That headmistress made a good point,” the Count said. “Nothing about your behavior seems to have changed around here, but at school you have made a great improvement. I have to say, I’m proud.” 

“Thanks?” Vlad looked confused. 

“But I still need to know why,” the Count said. 

Vlad shrugged, “I need a reason to set the teacher’s car on fire other than it being fun?” 

The Count laughed, “I hoped it was you, and left no evidence. Well done.”

Renfield handed him a glass of blood.

“But yes. I think you had a reason,” the Count leaned back. 

“I wouldn’t push him too hard for answers, dad,” Ingrid appeared. “Just be proud that he’s finally coming around.” 

The Count seemed to consider this, “I suppose.” 

Ingrid walked away and Vlad had a sense that she wanted him to follow. 

“Can I go now?” Vlad asked. 

“By all means,” the Count took a sip. 

* * *

Vlad caught up with Ingrid in the kitchen where she was pouring her own glass of blood.

“Well done little brother,” Ingrid said. “I think it’s time we move on to the final phase of our plan.” 

“Good,” Vlad said. “I’ll be glad when things go back to normal.”

Ingrid laughed as she set the bottle down. “Normal.” 

“Why is that funny?” Vlad said. 

Ingrid walked around the table to stand next to her brother. “You don’t really want to go back to being a peasant lover do you?” 

“I don’t like being this way, Ingrid. It feels wrong,” Vlad said. 

Ingrid laughed again, “That’s the point, you idiot. Yes it feels wrong, but it feels right doesn’t it? Giving into our dark nature.”

“I’m not like you,” Vlad argued. 

Ingrid set the now empty glass down, “That’s what I thought too, but you are like me. You just needed a little motivation.” 

“Just stop,” Vlad raised his voice. “You know I’m only doing this to keep all of us safe.” 

“You keep telling yourself that. Either way, VanHelsing will soon be dead and the Dracula’s will finally have a real victory who knows how long.” 

Vlad rolled his eyes, “Just tell me what you want me to do now.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad was walking to class when someone reached out for his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. 

“We know it was you,” Jonathan said. 

“No idea what you mean?” Vlad said playfully.

Jonathan pinned him to the wall holding a stake in his hand. He didn’t seem to be in the mood for games. “You know, I thought for a minute maybe you were different.”

Vlad pushes Jonathan off of him. “I am. Like I told your dad, you're the ones who nearly killed someone. Not me.” 

“You know that was an accident,” Jonathan said.

Robin walked into the room hearing the conversation from the hall, “These walls are thin. I wouldn’t be talking about this here.”

“Your dad should be in jail for what he did?” Vlad ignored Robin who quickly closed the door to keep from attracting attention. 

“You think we didn’t want to help Robin? We would have if you hadn’t gotten there already.” 

“What?” Vlad’s eyes widened. 

Jonathan quickly realized his mistake and covered his mouth. 

“You were there the whole time?” Vlad’s expression darkened.

Robin tried to put his hand on Vlad’s shoulder, but Vlad pushed his arm away. 

“Why didn’t you do anything?” Vlad asked. 

“I told you we would have,” Jonathan said. “If we had stepped out then your dad would have killed us.” 

“It’s what you deserve, you son of a bitch!” He ran out of the room and Robin followed

Robin forcibly grabbed Vlad’s arm stopping him in the now empty hall. “Let it go, Vlad. It’s over.” 

“How are you ok with this?” Vlad’s voice raised as he finally acknowledged Robin.

“Because I’m fine, Vlad. See? I’m here. Still breathing.” 

Vlad stepped away from him. “No,” he whispered. “I can’t let it go.”

“You have to. Please? For me?” Robin pleaded.

Vlad closed his eyes trying to calm down, “I can’t.” 

“Why?” 

“I just can’t.” 

“Then let me help you. Talk to me,” Robin said.

Vlad opened his eyes again seeing how concerned Robin was, “Please stop worrying about me. I promise this will be over soon.” 

That last sentence confused Robin and he didn’t know what to say as he watched his friend walk away.

* * *

Vlad sat with Jake and his friends at lunch. Robin was absent for the rest of the afternoon for a followup doctor’s appointment. 

“What are your plans for tomorrow night?” Vlad asked. 

Jake shrugged, “Think we were just going to hang out at Kyle’s and play video games.” 

“Want to go have a campfire somewhere?” Vlad asked. 

Jake’s eyebrows raised, “Not a bad idea. Where?” 

“Why not Stokley Forest? Won’t have to worry about anyone bothering us.” 

Andrew looked up from his meal curious, “Why do we need to worry about being bothered?” 

“It’s up to you guys, but I can get us a few beers,” Vlad said. That got their attention.

“Seriously?” Kyle looked suspicious at Vlad. “How?”

“I’m persuasive,” Vlad said. “Remember?”

They all laughed. “I guess we are going to a campfire Friday night,” Jake decided. 

Vlad noticed Jonno, who had been sitting at the table next to them, quickly get up and hurry out of the lunch hall. 

* * *

“I think he’s leading all of them into a trap,” Jonno told his father. They were alone in the woodwork room. 

“Possibly to their deaths,” VanHelsing agreed. “It’s normal for vampires to have their children lure victims to them.”

“He’s getting them alcohol.” 

“Probably planning on getting them too drunk to fight them off.”

“What do we do?” Jonno asked. 

Eric clicked the button under the board revealing his slayer weapons. “We follow them and protect these kids.”

* * *

Vlad listened on the other side of the door. 

It worked. Everything worked exactly as Ingrid told him it would. Now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow night. 

* * *

Ingrid seemed a bit surprised. “I gotta say, little bro, you impressed me. You played your role perfectly.”

Vlad laid across the couch in the great hall with his back to the armrest. “So what now?” 

“We tell dad,” Ingrid called him there, much to the Count's annoyance. She proceeded to tell the Count everything while Vlad just listened. 

The Count looked between his two children. He moved to sit next to his son on the couch.

“For the last few weeks Vlad has been a model vampire,” Ingrid said.

As happy as he should be about that, the Count still seemed suspicious of his son’s intentions. “So where do we go from here?”

“Vlad leads his new friends into Stokley Forest, the slayers will follow and then he will find a way to separate himself from the group getting at least one of the slayers to follow him. Then you and I will handle things from there.” 

The Count paid attention to what his daughter was saying for once. He then turned to his favorite, “You’re sure about this?” 

Vlad simply nodded once. 

“Then we will go through with it, but be warned Vladimir, if you don’t follow through on your end you could very well put your sister and I at risk. We’re trusting you.” 

‘No pressure,’ Vlad thought. “I’ve done my part. Just make sure you and Ingrid do yours.”


	8. Chapter 8

Vlad didn’t sleep last night. The anxiety was boiling over now and he was hours away from the point of no return. 

Also, Robin still had no idea what was going to happen. At first Vlad thought that was best, but he needed to talk to someone and Robin was really the only one he could trust fully. 

Vlad stood by Robin at his locker. “Can I ask you something?” 

Robin nodded. 

“No matter what, we’re friends right?”

“Of course.” Robin frowned.

Vlad sighed, “I need to talk to you then.”

“Sure,” Robin smiled.

“On the way back to yours? Not something I want overheard.”

“Sure. Do you want to come over to mine after school? We can hang out tonight.” Robin asked Vlad as they walked between classes. 

“I wish, but I can’t. Dad is having a friend over and I gotta keep an eye on them,” Vlad lied.

“Boring,” Robin laughed. 

Vlad had almost gotten away with the lie until just before they were about to head home, Jake ran up and asked Vlad if he had gotten the beer for tonight.

“What do you need beer for?” Robin already looked mad. 

“We’re all going to Stokley Forest,” Jake said slowly, realizing Robin wasn’t told.

“Wow,” Robin turned to Vlad who refused to look at him. “Now you're ditching me. You know what? Fine. Have fun with your friends.”

Robin stormed off.

“So much for your unwavering loyalty,” Vlad whispered to himself.

“I’m sorry,” Jake said. “I wasn’t aware you hadn’t invited him.” 

“Robin’s still recovering from surgery so I don’t want him to feel weird with the rest of us drinking, but it will be fine. He’ll get over it,” all the lying was starting to become easy.

* * *

Vlad ran through the plan once more with Ingrid. “And if the slayers ever seem to stop following you or the plan changes, I’ll find a way to let you know,” Ingrid said.

Vlad rolled his eyes, “I know.” 

There was a knock at the door. Jake had called Vlad and offered to help carry the drinks.

Megan was with him. She wasn’t really excited about spending the night in the woods, but still went along with it to make her boyfriend happy.

As they walked they made small talk about school, football and summer plans. Once again, Vlad was having a normal outing with some friends. It felt a bit surreal.

* * *

Robin was sulking in the den watching TV. He was beyond angry. He begged Vlad to talk to him and each time he only gave him vague answers. Now he makes plans without him and lies about it? 

Robin ended up settling on a documentary, but it did nothing to help him escape his thoughts. 

Each conversation he had with Vlad was replaying in his mind until he thought of one that had really confused him. “I promise this will be over soon.” He said. 

Robin assumed he meant the weird behavior but that didn’t make sense to him. Then he thought more about it and realized he hadn’t meant that, but something else entirely.

The confrontation with Jonathan replayed in his mind and remember that Vlad had said he thought the slayers deserved to die. 

Was he actually being serious?

“Oh shit.” Robin said aloud as he reached for his phone. Vlad wanted to talk to him and Robin had walked away over something so petty.

When Robin couldn’t reach Vlad on his cell, he called upstairs for his sister. 

* * *

They met Kyle at the park entrance and hiked another mile in before they found Andrew there lounging against a tree next to the fire he had made. 

“Only took him 45 minutes,” Kyle joked. Andrew rewarded him by throwing a twig at him.

Jake passed out the drinks and they continued to talk. It didn’t take long for everyone to start feeling a buzz. That’s when Vlad decided to stop, realizing he needed to keep his focus. 

Megan noticed he had handed the rest of his drink to Andrew. “Had enough already?” 

“Someone has to keep all of you in line,” Vlad smiled and Megan smiled back. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you didn’t try and stop him,” Chloe said as she handed Robin his jacket and pain medicine.

“It didn’t really hit me what was going on until now,” Robin hurried to put his shoes on.

“Pretty sure when a vampire asks you if you would like for someone gone that usually means killing them.” 

“To be fair, I was in the hospital still when Vlad asked me if I wished VanHelsing was gone. I never actually thought he meant killing the slayers.” Robin threw on his jacket.

“Maybe we should call someone,” Chloe said. “You’re still not fully recovered. You shouldn’t be running.”

“We can’t tell anyone about this. I need to be the one to talk to him. Please cover for me.” 

“Not sure how, but I’ll try.” 

“Thank you,” Robin took a few pills before running out the front door.

* * *

About an hour in, Jake had left to find somewhere to pee. 

When he was out of sight, “Megan moved to sit next to Vlad who was playing with the fire with a long stick.” 

“You ok?” She asked. 

“Fine,” Vlad smiled again. 

“You know I still don’t know that much about you?” Megan rested her cheek on Vlad’s shoulder. 

‘Is she already drunk?’ Vlad thought. He hated to take advantage, but he decided this would be his best option to make sure the slayers would follow. Since he hadn’t heard from Ingrid he was sure the slayers were nearby.

“What do you want to know?” He played along.

“What’s your favorite color?” 

“Blue,” Vlad said.

“Favorite animal?” 

“Probably wolves. You know, now you know more about me than I know you?”

Megan giggled at that.

When Jake returned she shifted away from Vlad. 

“I think we’re going to need more firewood,” Vlad said 10 minutes later. “Do you mind, Jake?” Jake stood up. “Not at all.” Jake had Kyle go with him. That should keep them busy for a few minutes. 

Vlad looked over at Andrew who seemed nearly passed out, “You mind watching the fire for a minute?” 

Andrew mumbled something like, “Sure, ok.”

Vlad convinced Megan to follow him the opposite direction of Jake and she didn’t even argue. She had a giggle fit and Vlad kept having to shush her. Once they were far enough they stopped on a small clearing and Vlad leaned against a tree. Megan leaned in and giggled again. 

Vlad steadied her, “What’s so funny?” 

“Jake’s going to be mad,” she whispered. 

“Jake doesn’t have to know,” he whispered back. 

He kissed her. His first kiss and in his mind it meant nothing. Megan didn’t pull away. They made out for a good minute before Ingrid finally appeared. “Hate to break you two up, but I’m starving.” 

Megan turned around surprised. “Who are you?” 

Ingrid hissed revealing her fangs. 

A shift in the brush alerted Ingrid to the slayers and she moved to avoid the stake that had been thrown at her. 

Megan started to scream, so Vlad covered her mouth to stop her. 

“Come on out, slayer, if you want this girl alive.” Ingrid grinned. 

Eric appeared with his crossbow ready. 

“That’s better.” 

Vlad turned Megan to face him and caught her gaze, “You don’t remember anything. Return to the campfire and tell everyone you just got lost and I’ll be back soon.” 

Megan nodded slowly. Vlad snapped his fingers and she immediately left. 

Eric kept the crossbow pointed at Ingrid and they circled one another. 

“Where’s the other one?” Ingrid taunted, her fangs still visible. 

Eric ignored her. “I won’t allow you to harm those kids.” 

“Oh, but the kids aren’t the target,” Ingrid said. Before Eric could respond the Count appeared behind him and pulled his arms behind his back causing the crossbow to fall at their feet. 

“You are,” the Count laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin ran through the woods but found no sign of Vlad. He saw a few people having campfires, but no one there he recognized. He finally found Jake and his friends. Everyone was there except Vlad. 

“Robin,” Kyle called happily. “Welcome, have a beer.” Then he frowned, “Wait, can you have alcohol?”

“Where’s Vlad?” Robin said breathing heavily. 

“He’ll be back soon,” Megan looked dazed. 

Jake laughed, “I think he’s somewhere that way?” Robin ran in the direction Jake pointed praying he was right. 

Robin couldn’t help but think all of this was his fault. He was losing his one and only friend. There had to be a way to stop everything and fix it before it was too late.

* * *

“Call your son,” the Count demanded. 

“Not a chance,” Eric said through his teeth. 

The Count looked at Ingrid sending a telepathic message to search nearby. He then looked at Vlad after she left, “Go back to the breathers.” 

Vlad shook his head, “I’ll stay.”

Only a couple minutes later Ingrid returned and threw Jonathan to the ground. She tossed the weapons she confiscated behind her. “Too easy.”

Jonathan tried to get up, but Ingrid put her shoe on his back pressing him to the ground. 

Vlad stood by silently, but watching carefully. Ingrid was right, it was too easy. Amazing what two vampires and a soon-to-be vampire could accomplish when on the same page. 

“Now let’s finish this,” the Count’s fangs were an inch from Eric’s neck when the slayer started struggling. The Count retreated for a moment to steady him. Ingrid grabbed one of his arms to help, but freeing Jonno. 

Jonno ran for the crossbow. As he lifted the weapon it was knocked out of his hands. He rolled to the ground and stopped on his back with Vlad on top of him. Vlad had an argentalim knife Ingrid took from Jonno before. 

Vlad held it to his throat. “Don’t move,” he ordered.

The Count laughed again, “Well done, my boy.” 

Jonno looked up at Vlad’s empty blue eyes. Vlad was really going to let his father die, and if he moved that knife would slit his throat. 

“Stop!” Someone shouted.

Robin appeared among them and tried not to react to what he saw, but that was difficult for him. He needed to focus.

He immediately turned to his friend, “You don’t want to do this.” 

Vlad kept his eyes on Jonno and knife ready, “How do you know what I want?” 

“Because I know you,” Robin raised his voice. “So stop this and let them go.”

Vlad shook his head, “Go home, Robin.” 

“I’m not leaving without you,” Robin’s voice stuttered. He slowly walked towards Vlad and Jonno. “Please don’t do this. I just want my friend back.” 

Ingrid wasn’t going to wait any longer. She bit Eric’s arm and the slayer yelled out. 

Jonathan started to thrash, but Vlad held him down firm. 

Robin, not knowing what else to do, pushed Vlad off the slayer causing him to drop the knife. Jonathan, now free, once again made his way for the crossbow. 

Vlad struggled with him again and the crossbow set off firing into a tree. Jonathan dropped the weapon and turned to throw a punch at Vlad. He missed and Robin got between them. 

All this while the Count and Ingrid fed from Eric. Once Jonno realized this he grabbed his father's stake that he had dropped and charged. 

Vlad grabbed Jonathan’s arm as he ran past him and the slayer turned back to him. Vlad wrestled the stake out of his hand and held it against the slayer. Barely hesitating, he applied as much force as he could.

It was not at all intentional that Vlad managed to lodge the stake in almost the exact spot into Jonathan’s side where Robin had been previously hit. 

It horrified Robin as he watched Jonathan bleed out. What’s worse is Vlad seemed to notice the same thing and found it comical. He was laughing. 

“Guess you can’t get anymore poetic than that,” Vlad let out one more chuckle. Robin noticed some of Jonathan’s blood had splattered on Vlad’s clothes. His friend sat down leaning against a fallen tree and holding his arm.

Ingrid appeared over Jonathan and drained him of any blood left. 

Robin failed. He failed to stop this from happening and now maybe failed to stop his friend from losing his sanity. 

The Count made sure his son was alright and then turned to Robin. “You need to go home, Robin. There is nothing you can do.” 

Robin looked around at the scene and saw both the VanHelsing lifeless bodies on the ground.

He slowly stepped towards Vlad and then fell to his knees once he reached him. He looked at Vlad’s right arm and saw a rather large scratch run down it. Jonathan must have done that in the scramble.

“I’m sorry,” Robin cried. 

Vlad looked shocked, “Why are you sorry?” 

“If I hadn’t fallen into that trap, none of this would have happened.”

“That’s not your fault,” Vlad smiled comfortingly. “They deserved it.” 

Robin cried more, “No they didn’t. You only think that because your family manipulated you. They made you do this.” 

Vlad reached for Robin’s shoulder to comfort him, but winced at the pain in his arm. 

The Count held his finger to Robin’s chin and had him look up at him. Yellow glowing eyes helped him relax until he was asleep. 

Ingrid pulled Vlad’s arm so she could see. 

“Ow!” Vlad yelled. 

“You’re going to need stitches,” Ingrid said. 

“You think?” He yanked his arm back and winced again. 

“You need to go back to the breather children first,” the Count said. “They’ll grow suspicious.” 

“I can’t go back like this,” Vlad pointed at his bloodied shirt.

“Ingrid, go back to the castle and grab Vlad some clothes. Try to find something similar to what he is wearing.” 

* * *

When Vlad got back to the campsite he helped everyone gather their belongings and put the fire out. 

“What happened to you?” Jake asked. 

“Just needed to clear my head for a bit,” Vlad said. 

He looked down at the scratch on Vlad’s arm.

“I fell,” Vlad explained. “I’ll get it looked at when I get back home.”

* * *

Once back in the castle, the Count opened a bottle of a famous Duke he had stored away and shared a glass with Ingrid. 

“And thus ends the line of VanHelsing slayers,” the Count celebrated.

“And about time too,” Ingrid said. 

The Count soon retreated to his coffin.

Vlad sat on the couch petting Zoltan as Renfield finished stitching up his arm.

“I’m glad to see all you suffered was a scratch,” Zoltan said. “But it will probably leave a scar for a while.” 

“Probably,” Vlad agreed. 

Renfield finished his work and left Vlad alone with Zoltan and Ingrid.

Ingrid sat on the other side of Vlad, “So how does it feel to be rid of the slayers?” She asked.

“Relieved,” Vlad admitted. 

Ingrid had relocated the slayers to the bottom of a cliff where it would seem they would have fallen off of, and the Count took Robin home. He didn’t erase Robin’s memories, but Vlad hoped the rest would help ease his mind of what he witnessed. 

“I never expected you to directly help us in killing them,” Ingrid said.

“Last minute decision I guess,” Vlad admitted. “I was a bit worried you would get hurt.”

“Nice touch with using the girl, by the way.”

“Wasn’t hard. She just came on to me. I don’t know why.” 

“It must be the vampire attraction,” Zoltan spoke up. “Most teenage vampires start to develop it around your age. It’s particularly strong in the Dracula family.”

“It’s why all the kids at that school worshiped me,” Ingrid added. 

Vlad looked worried, “Please tell me that won’t happen to me.” He liked having friends but was embarrassed when he saw how kids treated Ingrid. He definitely didn’t want that sort of attention.

“It can be controlled,” Ingrid said. “I can teach you if you want.” 

“Thanks,” Vlad wondered how long her generosity would last.

“You know your life isn’t going to return to the way it was,” she said. 

“I know,” Vlad yawned. “But I’ll have the weekend to sleep on how I’m going to talk to Robin.” 

“Don’t expect him to understand any of this,” Ingrid warned him. “He is a breather.” 

Vlad nodded and walked up to his room. Ingrid was probably right, but he hoped Robin would at least hear him out. 

He laid on his bed watching the only lit candle in his room burn while asking himself all the questions he could think of. ‘Did he regret doing what he had done? No. Did he feel sorry for those he might have hurt in the process of this? No. Did he even feel bad for kissing Megan when she is dating Jake? Definitely not.’

He did feel guilty for not feeling guilt though.

He was becoming a monster, or maybe he always has been. Either way, his sister was right. He wasn’t sure he could return to being normal after what he had done. 


	10. Chapter 10

At school Monday, Robin waited by the gate for Vlad. When he spotted him Vlad looked surprised to see him there. 

“I thought you would avoid me,” Vlad explained honestly. 

“I thought about it,” Robin admitted. “But I think we need to talk.”

Vlad agreed. 

“Think you can skip our first class?” 

Vlad laughed, “I’m up to 30 days in detention. What’s one more?”

They walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench overlooking a pond. 

“So should I start, or…” 

Robin interrupted, “No, I want to speak first.” He took a deep breath, “You know what bothered me more than anything? It wasn’t the skeeming, the change in attitude or the straight murder, which we’ll come back to. It’s that you kept all of this from me.”

“I tried to talk to you,” Vlad said. “Each time you never seemed to understand or even share the same level of anger as I did.” 

“That shouldn’t have mattered,” Robin argued. “I was your friend.” 

Vlad noticed the past tense used. “I’m sorry. I really am.” 

“Good, I believe you,” Robin said. Now for the hard part. “Vlad, you killed someone. And not just anyone. A classmate and it was personal. Tell me the truth, do you really believe a kid, the same age as us, deserved to die the way he did because of a mistake?” 

“It wasn’t just a mistake. You could have died.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Robin looked frustrated.

Vlad closed his eyes and seemed to think hard about his answer. When he opened them he said, “I think both Jonathan and his dad got exactly what they deserved.”

‘What an entitled answer,’ Robin thought. But it was finally a straight answer. “Ok.”

Vlad looked confused, “So? What then?”

“So you’re a murderer, Vlad, and you don’t seem the least bit sorry for it.”

“They won’t be able to try anything like that again, I can tell you that,” Vlad defended. 

“Is that how you think now? Better get rid of a possible threat because of what they might do.”

“What they did do,” Vlad corrected.

“Don’t pretend this whole thing was about just me,” Robin fought the urge to cry.

“You’re right. It was for dad, mom, Ingrid, anyone they had threatened before.”

Robin laughed, “In that mindset shouldn’t you kill Ingrid too? She threatened your dad and you multiple times. Your dad, the same to Ingrid. God, you are a hypocrite.” He stood up from the bench. “When you start acting like your old self again, come and find me.” 

Robin left him on that park bench and Vlad didn’t even call for him. It wouldn’t have mattered. Robin had made it clear he was done with him. 

Vlad had expected Robin’s reaction. He hoped he was wrong, but expected it and therefore managed to not be as hurt by it. Vlad decided to skip the rest of the school day and stay on the bench watching the ducks. He thought about his life and where it would now go from here. He wasn’t sure about the future, but he knew what he wanted now.

* * *

The next day Vlad was back at school. He wore his uniform carelessly now. No sweater, shirt untucked and tie loose. He wore more casual shoes too. Robin hardly recognized him anymore.

Robin noticed he still hung out with Jake and the others. They seemed to pretend Robin didn’t exist. 

Word spread quickly about the VanHelsing's being missing. By lunch, the bodies were found and police were already saying it looked to be a rock climbing accident. 

Since woodwork was cancelled for the day, for obvious reasons, they had an extra free-period and they all hung out in the school yard. Robin sat on a bench alone hoping to just sketch in peace. Owen though had decided to make trouble again. He grabbed Robin’s sketchpad and held it over his head. 

“Are you 8 years old?” Robin asked him. “Give it back.” 

Owen started to tear the book when something made him stop and his expression changed. Vlad moved to stand between them and he held his hand out. Owen handed him the sketchpad and took off. Vlad sat the pad on the bench next to Robin. “I never got a chance to say what I wanted to before.”

Robin remained silent and listened.

“I don’t regret what I did and I don’t feel guilty despite knowing it was wrong. I understand if you don’t want to be associated with me anymore. In fact, that’s the smart thing. I’m not mad at you for that and have no right to be. I still realize you were my first and only friend for a while and I can’t repay you for that. So, thank you. I’m sorry I let you down.” 

Vlad walked away and Robin could only think to say, “Thank you for getting my sketchbook back.” 

Vlad turned back and smiled, “Anytime.”


End file.
